


Parents (Ain't Always Right)

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck Has Bad Parents, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Sibling Love, adopted family, chosen family, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Buck's parents haven't always been the best, but he has the best chosen family he could ask for.OR5 times Buck had shitty parents and 1 time he had the best family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 13
Kudos: 637
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Parents (Ain't Always Right)

1\. “Happy Father’s day daddy!” Chris exclaimed when he climbed into the Jeep after school. He thrust his handmade card into the front seat for Eddie to take. His father opened it excitedly and turned around to beam at his son when he was finished.

“Thank you so much buddy. I love it.”

“I love you dad,” Chris leaned up to hug his dad around the neck.

“I love you too.”

“Did you make abuelo a card?” he asked as Buck put the car in drive and pulled away from the school.

“I didn’t make him a card but I did send him a text. That works right?”

“I guess so. What about you Buck? Did you make your dad a card? Or text him?”

“No buddy I forgot. I will when we get home though.”

“Okay,” Chris was satisfied with their answers and settled back to play a game on Eddie’s phone.

His son may have missed the downcast look on Buck’s face, but Eddie didn’t. Something was up with him and Eddie was determined to find out what it was.

“Hey why don’t you stay for a bit,” Eddie said when Buck pulled into their driveway. Chris was already out of the car and in the house.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on whatever father’s day plans you have with Chris.”

“Father’s day plans as in eating junk food and watching Disney movies? C’mon Buck, the kid sees you as another parent anyway. Hang out with us for a while.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Buck killed the car and followed Eddie inside. Eddie sent Chris upstairs to change into comfy clothes and he offered Buck a pair of sweatpants to replace his jeans. When they were all changed they settled on the couch and Chris chose the first movie of the night,  _ The Lion King _ . Halfway through Eddie got up to order pizza and Buck followed him into the kitchen to get another drink.

“Are you okay man?” Eddie asked when the pizza was ordered and Buck was cracking open a beer.

“Yeah I’m good. Why?”

“I don’t know. You got all quiet and distant when Chris asked about your dad and father’s day cards. You don’t talk about your parents much so I wasn’t sure if he accidentally hit a nerve or something.”

Buck sighed and slumped against the counter.

“He gave you a card and you loved it.”

“Of course I loved it. He made it for me and it’s special.”

“I never had that. My dad never wanted anything I gave him. Cards, homemade Christmas ornaments, he threw it all in the trash because it “wasn’t good enough”.”

Eddie stayed silent but placed a comforting hand on his arm.

“The first time I remember it happening I was six. I came home from school excited to give it to him and he read it and then threw it in the trash in front of me because I spelled something wrong. So the next year I got Maddie to help me. She wrote everything for me and I drew the pictures but it still wasn’t good enough. At some point I just stopped trying.”

“Buck I’m so sorry,” Eddie pulled Buck into a hug. Buck lost it, slumping against Eddie, curling up to make himself smaller. 

“Daddy?” Chris’s voice came from the kitchen doorway. “Is Buck okay?”

“Yeah buddy I’m okay,” Buck said stepping forward and pulling Chris into a hug. “I just had a bad day is all.”

“Oh,” Chris hugged him tightly before pulling away and patting Buck’s cheek. “You’re gonna be okay kid.”

Buck laughed wetly and hugged him again, “C’mon, lets go finish our movie.”

_   
  
_

2\. “Hey Buck look what I found,” Maddie said as she came into the living room with a cardboard box full of tapes.

“What are those?” He asked picking one up. 

“Old home movies. Mom got a camera when you were a baby so there’s years of content here.”

“Oh we’ve got to see these,” Hen gasped, picking up a tape that said first day of school on it.

“Oh God no,” Buck said burying his head in his hands.

“C’mon Buckaroo you have to let us see baby you,” Chim was already setting up the tv.

“It’s gonna be embarrassing,” he sighed.

“That’s the point son,” Bobby said, clapping him on the back.

“It can’t back that bad Buck,” Eddie comforted. “You’ve seen the old movies of me.”

“Okay wait how do I get those?” Chimney laughed.

“They are locked up safely in Texas and will never see the light of day.”

Maddie handed Chim a random tape and he put it in. The quality was grainy but it opened on a child that no one could deny was Buck.

“Oh my god,” Hen gasped.

“I forgot how cute you were,” Maddie said leaning back into her brother’s legs.

“How old were you?” Bobby laughed.

“Maddie what was the date on that tape?”

“It was Christmas ‘94,” Maddie said.

“So I was like two.”

“Why were you dressed like that?” Eddie mumbled into his ear.

Mini Buck was dressed in a kid sized tuxedo. The younger Maddie in the background was just as dressed up in some velvet black dress that Buck was sure matched their mother.

“Remember how I told you we were rich?”

“Yeah.”   
“We were that kind of rich.”

Eddie nodded in understanding.

On screen, little Buck reached up to whoever was holding the camera asking to be held.

“No Evan. You’re big enough to walk,” his father said, slapping his hands down.

The little boy’s eyes welled up with tears, and Maddie was quick to come hug him and calm him down.

“Shh, don’t make daddy mad,” everyone heard her whisper.

“Okay let’s find a different one,” Maddie said pausing the tape and grabbing another one from the box.

This one was labeled first day of school ‘98. This time the tape opened on Maddie, wearing what looked like a school uniform with braids in her hair. 

The real time Maddie sat back down on the floor in front of her little brother, who began twirling a piece of her hair around his fingers, a nervous habit.

“Maddie go get your brother,” the woman holding the camera told her.

Maddie nodded and disappeared out of the frame. She came back a minute later holding hands with a crying Buck.

“No Maddie. I don’t wanna go,” he sobbed.

“It’s okay. School is fun, I promise.”

“Honestly Evan, don’t be such a baby. You are six, you shouldn’t be crying over something this ridiculous,” their father said, out of view of the camera.

“Evan you’ve cried off your makeup,” their mother fussed.

“Makeup?” Hen asked, looking over at him.

“Come here and let me cover that birthmark up.”

“Sorry mama,” on screen Buck whimpered.

Eddie cringed, even at six Buck was already so afraid of his parents.

“Maddie stop. I don’t wanna watch these anymore.”

Buck stood up off the couch and left the living room. They heard the door to Maddie’s room slam and they all got quiet. Chimney reached over to pause the tape and Bobby turned off the tv. Eddie slumped back on the couch, running a hand over his hair.

“I had no idea,” Maddie whispered. “I don’t remember them being so awful to him. At least not that young.”

“How were they when he was older?”

“I knew our dad hit him, but Buck tried to hide it from me. When he was in high school, I was already out of the house. Then I got married to Doug and I saw him less and he wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“Your mom really put makeup on his birthmark?” Hen asked.

“Yeah. She said it made him ugly. Eventually he learned how to cover it up on his own. That’s probably how he hid the bruises.”

“Eddie? You’re quiet over there,” Bobby said.

“I’m just thinking about Chris,” He sighed. “I’ve lost my temper and yelled a few times but I’ve never laid a hand on him, never will. I can’t imagine why anyone would hurt their kids. I grounded Chris for not cleaning his room the other day and felt like the world’s worst father when I did it.”

“That’s because you’re a good dad,” Maddie said. “And right now I feel like the world’s worst sister. I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Maddie stood and knocked on her bedroom door. Buck’s quiet voice gave her the go ahead and she slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. Buck was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to his chest.

“You okay bubba?” She asked, sitting next to him and pulling him close. She hadn’t called him bubba since they were young, but the situation seemed to call for the silly nickname.

Buck shook his head no and leaned into her for comfort.

“I’m so sorry Buck. I had no idea what was on those tapes.”

“I don’t remember most of that stuff,” Buck’s voice was thick with tears. “It still hurts. Who tells their toddler that they’re too old to be picked up?”

“Someone who doesn’t deserve to have children. Buck you are so much better without them. I’ve seen you grow up and I’m so proud of you. Screw them, we never have to see them again. We have a family out there that loves us, what else do we need?”

Buck nodded and wiped his eyes.

“Will you get Bobby in here please?”

“Yeah. Give me a second.”

“Hey Bobby? Buck wants to see you.”

Bobby nodded and pushed himself out of his chair.

“Hey bud,” Bobby brushed a gentle hand over Buck’s hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“I know I’m a punk and I’m impulsive and really bad at following the rules. But you’ve taken care of me. You’re the closest thing to a good dad that I’ve ever had. So, thanks.”

“Buck you know I think of you like a son.”

Buck wrapped his arms around Bobby in a tight hug. Bobby squeezed him back, kissing his pseudo son on his head.

3\. “Daddy it’s so hot,” Chris moaned from his spot on the couch.

“I know buddy,” Eddie sympathized.

LA had been hit with an enormous heat wave and everyone was feeling it. Eddie was laying on the hardwood floor shirtless, a fan blowing on both him and Chris. He barely had the energy to pick up his phone when it buzzed next to him.

_ From: Buck _

_ I’m on my way over. I have a surprise _

_ To: Buck _

_ If it’s not snow I don’t want it _

_ From: Buck _

_ It’s not snow but I think you’ll like it _

“Who was that?”

“Buck. He’s coming over. He says he has a surprise.”

“Yay Buck,” Chris cheered weakly.

Buck pulled up to the house in his Jeep less than five minutes later.

“When you said you were on your way you meant almost there huh?”

“Maybe. Are you even surprised?”

“Not at all. Chris is inside and he’s dying to see what you brought.”

Buck reached into the backseat and pulled out a box.

“A sprinkler?”

“Yeah. I bought it forever ago. I knew we’d need it at some point.”

“Well you were right. I’ll get Chris changed and you can set it up?”

“Sure.”

“Buck,” Chris called, reaching his arms up for a hug.

“Hey buddy,” Buck lifted him off the couch and hugged him tight.

“What’d you bring me?”

“It’s a surprise,” Buck singsonged, setting him back on the couch.

“Go upstairs and put on swim trunks buddy,” Eddie said, handing his son his crutches. 

“Okay dad.”

Eddie followed him upstairs to put on his own swim trunks while Buck went to the backyard to set up the sprinkler. By the time the Diaz boy came outside the water was flowing cold and Buck was sitting in the middle of the spray. Seeing Buck shirtless and wet made Eddie’s mouth go dry as he sat his son on the ground. Chris walked over to Buck, who met him halfway and helped him sit down in the water.

“Come on daddy. It feels great.”

“I’m coming son.”

Eddie sat down with them in the spray, gently splashing Chris with the water.

Chris giggled and splashed him back. Buck sprawled out of his back, arms above his head and watched his favorite boys playing together.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah buddy,” Buck squinted to look at Chris in the sun.

“What’s that?”   
He pointed to Buck’s leg, the one that had been crushed by the ladder truck.

“Oh uh, it’s a scar buddy. Remember when that truck fell on me and I hurt my leg? That’s what it’s from.”

“Oh. Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore. It did when it happened. It’s kinda gross looking huh?”

Buck ran a self conscious hand over the scar. There was more than one, indentions where meat had been taken out of his leg, puckered pink skin from the stitches. He hated the way his leg looked. He couldn’t help but think what his mother would say. She’d hated the small birthmark by his eye, she’d be absolutely disgusted by his mangled leg.

“It’s not gross. It’s cool. I have scars too from surgery,” Chris rolled up the leg of his shorts to show Buck one. “Daddy says they’re cool.”

“That’s right buddy,” Eddie kissed Christopher’s curls.

Chris ran a gentle hand over Buck’s leg then reached up to pat his cheek.

“Don’t be sad Buck.”

“I”m not sad buddy,” Buck grabbed Christopher’s slim wrist gently and turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand. 

“That wore him out,” Eddie chuckled when he came downstairs, hair still damp but dressed in dry shorts and a t-shirt. He tossed a wadded up army shirt and a pair of shorts at Buck and signalled for him to get changed,

“He asleep already?”   
“Out like a light.”

Buck stepped into the hall bathroom to get changed then threw his wet clothes in the dryer. 

“Seriously man are you okay?” Eddie asked, handing Buck a beer.

“Yeah,” Buck took a long sip and leaned back against the counter. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You sulled up when Chris asked about your leg. I know how you feel about it.”

“Sometimes I forget it’s there, until I see it or someone brings it up. Chris didn’t mean anything by it I know. I just- sometimes I can’t help but think about what my mother would say if she knew.”

“Your parents don’t know you got crushed by a ladder truck?”   
“I didn’t tell them. I haven’t seen them since I left to join the seals. Even if they found out somehow they didn’t call so I guess they don’t care.”

“Why would your mother care about a scar on your leg? I would just be happy you were alive.”

“Good parents would. But my mother was so worried about me and Maddie being perfect. I mean she covered my birthmark even when I was a baby. I can only imagine her face if she saw how mangled and ugly my leg is.”

“Evan Buckley,” Eddie placed a firm hand on his shoulder and forced him to meet his eyes. “There is absolutely nothing ugly about you. You are beautiful, inside and out and anyone who has made you believe otherwise doesn’t deserve you.”

“Eddie,” Buck whispered.

Eddie’s hand slid up to Buck’s cheek. 

“I’m about to do something really stupid.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Buck’s. Buck gasped into the kiss, then relaxed against him.

Eddie broke the kiss and leaned back to look at him. Buck collapsed against him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Please don’t leave me,” He mumbled.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  


4\. Buck paced the floor of the hospital waiting room. Their roles had never been reversed like this. It was usually Buck who was dying in the hospital bed. Not Eddie.

“Buck?”

Buck turned to see Christopher, holding hands with Carla. The little boy’s face was streaked with tears.

“Hi buddy.”

Buck picked him up and held him close.

“Is daddy okay?” Chris sniffled.

“I don’t know kiddo,” Buck answered honestly.

“What happened?” Carla asked. “Sit down Buck, you look exhausted honey.”

Carlas guided him to sit in one of the hard plastic hospital chairs. Buck maneuvered Chris to sit in his lap, with his head tucked against his shoulder. Normally Chris would want to sit by himself, not be held, but he needed the comfort right now, independence be damned.

“We responded to a wreck. It was an easy call, one car rear ended another and there was one kid trapped in the backseat. Eddie and I were getting the kid out but we didn’t realize the gas tank was leaking. Something sparked and the car caught on fire. Eddie handed me the kid and he got burned. The doctors said second degree on his right arm and some small ones on his face. They haven’t let me see him yet.”

“Mr. Buckley?”

Buck stood up quickly, almost dislodging Chris before regaining his grip.

“How is he?” 

Chris tightened his grip as they waited for the doctor’s response.

“Mr. Diaz was lucky, the burns to his face were superficial and shouldn’t cause any damage once they heal. The burns on his arm are a little more serious, he will have some scarring, but no significant tissue or nerve damage.”

“So daddy is okay?” Chris asked.

“Your dad is just fine,” the doctor reassured.

“Can we see him?”

“Of course.”

Buck carried Christopher into Eddie’s room, still perched on his hip.

Eddie was awake and Christopher immediately reached out to him.

“Hey buddy,” he said weakly.

Buck sat him carefully on his uninjured side and took the chair next to his bed.

“Buck baby? You okay?”

Eddie had settled Christopher into his side and he reached out to take his hand.

“Yeah. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Chris reached out to touch the bandages on Eddie’s arm.

“Look daddy, you and Buck match.”

“Yeah buddy we do,” Eddie kissed Christopher’s curls.

Christopher yawned softly and leaned into Eddie.

“Hey buddy,” Buck caught his attention. “Why don’t you let Carla take you home? I”m gonna stay while they discharge your dad and then we’ll come home with you.”

“Okay,” Chris gave his dad a tight hug around his neck. “I love you daddy.”

“I love you too buddy.” 

Chris then slid off the bed and Buck grabbed him up in a hug. 

“I love you too Buck.”

“I love you more kiddo.”

Carla handed Chris his crutches and kissed both Buck and Eddie on the cheek, reminding them to be careful.

“Baby are you sure you’re okay?”

Buck tried to nod yes but his eyes filled with tears.

“Buck, come here.”

Buck crawled into the bed with him, trying his best not to bump his injured arm.

“These beds were not made for two grown men,” he giggled.

“We’ll make it work,” Eddie wrapped his good arm around him and Buck pressed his cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“You scared the hell out of me,” Buck whispered.

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

“What if something serious had happened? I can’t do this without you. I need you. Chris needs you. What would happen to him if you were gone?”

“He would go to you.”

“What?”

“Buck I rewrote my will after the tsunami. If anything happens to me, you get custody of Christopher.”

“Eddie I can’t do that. I don’t know how to be a father. I’m not a good role model.”

“Buck, I told you there is no one in this world I trust with my son more than you, that’s still true. You are already a father to Chris. You know he sees you as another dad. He asked me if he could call you papa. And you are an amazing role model for that kid. Chris makes me proud every single day, but nothing would make me prouder than if he grew up to be like you. I love you Evan.”

“I love you too.”

“Buck I have to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“The ring is at home, but right now feels like the perfect time. Evan Buckley, will you marry me?”

Buck choked on his tears and nodded frantically.

“Yes. Yes, Yes.”

  
  
  


5\. Eddie hadn’t left his side all night. Not that Buck had wanted him to, he was perfectly happy with the steady hand that had never moved from his hip. He was still working on the first glass of champagne Maddie had handed him when he walked in.

His sister had planned them a surprise engagement party. Everyone was there, even the kids. Chris was playing with Denny and Harry. May was standing with her mom, talking to Hen and Karen but watching her brother and his friends out of the corner of her eye. 

“I’m so happy,” Buck murmered, leaning his temple against Eddie’s.

“Me too baby,” Eddie kissed his cheek. “Literally nothing could ruin this night.”

Eddie had spoken about three seconds too soon. Maddie came rushing up and grabbed his arm.

“Buck I don’t know how they found out. I’m so sorry.”

“What are you-”

“Evan.”

Buck went ramrod straight at the sound of his father’s voice. Eddie’s grip on his waist tightened. Buck turned to face his parents and he felt like a sixteen year old boy again.

“Mother, father.”

He kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father’s hand.

“Hello Madeline,” they turned to look at his sister.

She gave them both hugs, a fake smile plastered to her face. 

“Well Evan, introduce us to this fiance of yours. We’re dying to meet her.”

“Actually mom, this is Eddie. I’m marrying Eddie.”

“Honestly Evan, I thought you grew out of this.”

“More like you thought you beat it out of me.”

“Are we doing this now?”

“Yes we’re doing this now. You ruined my life. There’s a reason I ran away from home. I spent my whole life searching for a family and I finally found one. Eddie, our son,” Christopher stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Buck’s. “Everyone in this house is my family. Except for the two of you. I don’t want you here and I don’t want you at my wedding.”

“You’ll regret this when you need something from us Evan.”

“I haven’t needed anything from you since I was seventeen. I think I’ll manage.”

His father scoffed and turned on his heel. His mother looked back at him almost regretfully as they left the house.

As soon as they were out the door, Buck slumped back against Eddie. 

“Papa are you okay?” Chris asked.

“Yeah buddy I’m okay.”

Buck swung the little boy up on his hip and hugged him close. 

“You and your dad, that’s all I need.”

+1. “God I’m so nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” Bobby was in his dressing room, helping him tie his tie.

“I’m getting married. I’ve been dating Eddie for a year and a half and I’ve been part of his family for even longer, but this is new. What if I’m not a good husband? I never had the greatest role model.”

“Buck, you are an amazing father to Chris and Eddie loves you more than anything in this world. You are going to make an amazing husband.”

“Thank you Bobby.”

Buck threw his arms around his pseudo father’s neck.

“Thank you for being there for me Bobby. You’re the closest thing I’ve had to a dad and I’m really glad you’re here today.”

“I’m honored to be here for you Buck. Now let’s go get you married.”

Buck jittered nervously as the procession went in front of him. May went through the center door first, with one of Eddie’s nieces as flower girls. Christopher followed behind her, holding the box with the rings. The entire 118 were groomsmen and women, with Maddie as Buck’s maid of honor. 

“Buck, it’s gonna be okay.”

“I know. But knowing he’s on the other side of that wall, about to walk in there and marry me,”

“I’m sure Eddie is just as excited and nervous as you.”

The music from the other side of the door signaled that it was his turn.

“It’s now or never. You ready?”

“I’m ready.”

The right and left doors opened at the same time, Buck and Eddie coming through them. They matched in their dress uniforms that all of the 118 were wearing. 

Eddie took his mother to her seat and stood in front of the altar. Bobby walked Buck to the center and put his hand in Eddie’s.

“Take care of him Diaz.”

“Yes sir.”

Buck barely remembered the ceremony. It passed in a blur of vows and words spoken in Spanish until Eddie slipped the ring onto his finger.

“Do you, Evan Buckley take Eddie Diaz to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Eddie Diaz, take Evan Buckley to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

The priest looked at them expectantly.

“Now?” Buck giggled.

“Yes now.”

Eddie grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard.

“I love you so much mi amor.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
